Server Ghost
Server Ghost (サーゴスト Sāgosuto, lit. "Ser-Ghost") is a special bachelor in Pretty Country: True Love. A half-ghost half-human creature. If you look at him you will be cursed for the rest of the day. Always bad luck to see him. Server Ghost feels awkward because he was too ugly to be loved. Now he takes his revenge on anyone who gazes upon him. Although mischievous, Server Ghost has a caring personality, rarely explained by others. He secretly loves diamonds, which can be seen by entering the his tent. Server Ghost doesn't have no. of hearts next to his name on the dialogue box. This makes it a little hard to tell how he feels toward the Player (unless they equip Friendship Compact). He has no romance partner, and will always be single if the protagonist does not marry him. 'Schedule' 'Gifts' Server Ghost will not appreciate any cooked recipes and he only prefers basic items. 'Heart Events' Gift Once Diederik has 10,000 Heart Points (HP) or more, exit your house in the morning and you will see him standing in front of the door. Server Ghost: "Good morning." (Pulls out Jersey Cheese) "Please accept this." Let's Play Word Search Exit your house in the morning and you will see Server Ghost standing there. Server Ghost will ask the player to play a game with him, and they automatically nod. Be inside the ghost tent by 16:00. Upon entering the tent, Server Ghost will prompt the to play Word Search. The objective of this game is to find and mark all the words hidden inside the box, which consists the name of a marriage candidate or citizen in Loveland. The words may be placed horizontally, vertically, or diagonally. Often a list of the hidden words is provided, but more challenging puzzles may let the player figure them out. If the player plays successfully, they will be rewarded with an Onyx and +2000 HP, while failure results in receiving -2000 HP. The Player must give Server Ghost a Rosary of Love to see his remaining two events. The acceptance is on Saturday or Sunday, Sunny weather, between 8.00 and 11.00. Server Ghost must have 25.000 HP or more. The acceptance of a Rosary will take place inside your house, by facing each other whilst sitting together on the sofa. (He doesn't want Priest Toby to see). A Date with Server Ghost When Server Ghost reaches 3 Hearts or more, the player will receive a Phone Call from him, in which he will ask if we could like have a date together today. The player will automatically agree, then be sure to show up at the beach by 16:00 (cannot be triggered if she shows up late). Server Ghost doesn't socialize much with humans, and he asks if the player is honoured with him. Confession When Server Ghost reaches 4 Hearts (40.000 HP) or more, the player will receive a Phone Call from him, in a procedure similar to date. This time, he will say something important to the player. Be sure to show up at the fountain by 16:00 (cannot be triggered if she shows up late). 'Marriage' Before marrying Server Ghost, player must complete the game's whole plot, have 6 Hearts (60,000 HP) with him, upgrade House to Level 3, and obtain the Flower Jewel from President Edward. For Server Ghost and Twilight Princess, the wedding will take place by the tree at your house area instead of inside the ballroom at Town Hall. Queen of Academics will be the only one who presides over their ceremony and no other people attended. If the player married Server Ghost, his children will have three possible personalities: Easygoing, Outgoing, or Independent. The Confident personality is NOT available. The child's personality will change dialogue, as well as what chores it specialises in. Server Ghost's children will have grey hair and black eyes. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: True Love characters Category:Bachelors Category:Males